LCDs are flat-panel displays that are widely used in both consumer and commercial contexts for displaying images. Typically, LCDs include an array of liquid crystal pixels that are illuminated by a backlight or side-illumination structure and the images are generated by modulating a voltage across each liquid crystal pixel to adjust the orientation of the liquid crystals in each pixel and thus control the light output of the liquid crystal display. However, the environment that the LCD is deployed in may influence the speed and/or accuracy of controlling the liquid crystals and thus affect the viewing experience for viewers of the LCD.